Blast Off!
A world that was made by Ryan Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by buying it in Kids "We" Be. The Key of Lunacy will spawn at the hub once enough levels have been passed. Blast Fast Actually just a smallish monster mash level with some Jet Packing around.Just mash them monsters and grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Blast and Walk Actually also just a smallish monster mash level with some Jet Packing around,except a Sneaky Shark hitting you at the start and that you should hit the Grabby Gnomes first before Jet Packing over. Just mash them monsters and grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Blasting Fun!! Can be a bit tough, given the Boomkins,i recommend "sneaking" to your first Hammer Up, you will suffer damage from a Boomkin or two, but your HP bar wont be blown up entirely. From there,start by stealthy killing Boomkins and Moss Rapidos from a clockwise approach and collecting Brains and Candles along the way,then finish. For the Pumpkin Keychain, here's how you get it. Enter from the secret passage at the top right corner and walk all the way to that Pumpkin Keychain. Cartoon Violence (Hammer Keychain) A new kind of playing level, you have to use the Reflector Shields scattered around to reflect the Troopers projections back at them to kill them. Once all Rock Troopers are dead, the Hammer Keychain is awarded at the original position you saw it. Here's the SUPER,DUPER HOT Secret Level entrance. SUPER,DUPER HOT! (Secret Level) I Landed on the Graveyard From the get go, you will be chased by a Dark Vampire, which can only be hurt by bright light, so go to these ridges near the lake,but dont fall in! Now, as this is a rather big level, lets make it simple. The brains are in the Top Right and Bottom Right of the map guarded by Moss Rapidos. Candles are strewn all over the level in the open. The Graveyard is heavily guarded by lots of Pygmies and there are few Mumbles inside. You can hit the Graves for items and power ups. Once you have all the Brains and Candles, just go to the Hollow Tree to finish the level. The Secret Level Entrance The Curse is here. The Curse (Secret Level) It's a just mainly a good guys vs bosses level, just grab the weapons and mash the Sphinxter and The Thing and you will get your Brain and finish the level. Stinky Vampires Another Goodguys vs Badguys level,you have to still deal with Dark Vampires lurking around,luckily there's alot more bright light spots than the last level. Once you are done with that, you just need to get the Machete found near the lake amongst the trees and head towards the east to get your Hammer Up and Pants from the Grass. Then, head down from there and cut the grass and flip the switch to release your Wacky Wizard army on the Zombies. Candles are strewn all over the level in the open. Here's where the Secret Level Entrance for Yikes! is. Yikes! (Secret Level) Pretty much just a Goodguys vs Badguys level, except with a ridiculous amount of brains to collect.Candles are strewn all over in the level in the open. My Worst Nightmare Pretty much just a Goodguys vs Badguys level, except with Generators producing them. Hot Pajamas Lava Piles Hot Springes! (Rocket Keychain) Note that once you beat this level, you will go automatically to the level Hot springs2! Hot springs2! (Secret Level) HotHotHotHot!!!!! Zombies! Pretty much just a smallish room with maximum firepower and a horde of zombies. Space sneak peak! Another Space theme boss monster bash level with the Loonybot 5000. The Hot Room! Just a smaller boss bash level with The Thing and The Boiler. The Secret Level Entrance for Ho-t is a green wall tile to the right of the level. Ho-t (Secret Level) Just a smallish level where you have to use Energy Barrier item to gather the brains in the Lava with Magmazoids and Good Turrets to finish. Creeps! For starters, note that here's the Squash Keychain and the Secret Level Entrance to Holy cow! Otherwise, just a simple mash Mama spiders and Spitters level.Once they are all dead, the level will end. Candles are all over the level in the open. Holy cow! (Secret level) Pretty much just a Goodguys vs Matlida X level with tons of Brains to collect. The Battle! Just a crazy Goodguys vs Badguys battle in a small room. Just remember to get the Candle before the level ends. WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTEEVVVER!!!!! Just another Boss Monster mash level. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Kids 'We' Be